crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Perfect Cell (Bio-Digestion)
Perfect Cell =Appearance= =Personality= =Powers and abilities= Power-level Forms and transformations Power-Stressed Full-Power Cell displays his Power-Stressed transformation temporarily in his fight with Future Trunks to show the Saiyan warrior the fatal flaw of the Super-Saiyan Third-Grade form. Cell utilizes Frieza's DNA to initiate a Power-Stressed form like that of Frieza's 100% Full-Power form, maximizing his strength and power output while retaining his full level of speed. Cell takes on this form during his fight with Future Trunks after he used the Super-Saiyan Third-Grade form to make himself more powerful than Perfect Cell when he believed Vegeta wasn't strong enough to defeat the Bio-Android, Cell takes on this form to show Trunks the shortcomings of trading speed for strength and power and how he is capable of enhancing his power with no loss to his speed. Power-Weighted Third-Grade/Giant Form Cell uses his Power-Weighted transformation during his fight with Super-Saiyan 2 Gohan in an attempt to become strong enough to match the young fighter. Cell combines the Great Namekian form from Piccolo's DNA with the Super-Saiyan Third-Grade form from his Saiyan DNA, greatly increasing his size and muscle mass but also making his body unstable, his power is greater than that of Super-Saiyan 2 Gohan or even Cell's own Super-Perfect Form but the loss of speed allows Gohan to easily outmaneuver the Bio-Android to an even greater level than before. Cell undergoes this transformation during the later stages of his fight with Gohan after his Super-Saiyan 2 transformation, taking on this form during an irrational rage at the thought of anyone being more powerful than him, despite having lectured Future Trunks on the shortcomings of such a transformation just days before. Even overcoming the power gap with SS2 Gohan, Cell was now completely unable to compete with his opponent's speed, allowing Gohan to deliver a debilitating blow to Cell's gut and causing him to regurgitate Android 18, because of the instability of his transformation, leading to Cell to revert to his Semi-Perfect Form. Cell-X Dark-Evolution {DBO timeline/Xeno timeline} Cell-X is Perfect Cell's Dark-Evolution, granting him a huge and spider-like corrupted form. He takes on this form under differing circumstances in the DBO and Xeno timelines. *In Dragon-Ball Online, Cell-X is the form Cell takes on when he was resurrected by Towa and infused with demonic DNA in the DBO timeline's future. Cell was brought back to life by Towa in an attempt to harvest Goku's DNA from inside Cell and to make a powerful ally in the Time-Breakers battle against the Time-Patrol. Cell leaves the Time-Breakers to make is own lair in a cave, producing an army of Bio-Android spawn to gather energy on his behalf. The Time-Patrol later raids Cell-X's lair, battling and eventually destroying Cell-X and his army of Bio-Android offspring. *In Super Dragon-Ball Heroes, Cell-X is the form Cell takes on when he fused with the Two-Star Dark Dragon-Ball and under goes a Dark-Evolution in the Xeno timeline. After fusing with the Dark Dragon-Ball, Demon-Goddess Putine transforms Cell into Cell-X using powerful demonic magic and he proceeds to attack Xeno Vegeks and Demon-God Gravy, who temporarily put aside their differences and obliterate Cell-X using a combined energy blast. Modes and states Villainous Mode SuperVillain Mode Majin Cell Cell and Frieza were both resurrected and turned into Majin by Babidi in the Budokai 2 timeline, they served Babidi, alongside Dabura and Majin Vegeta, in his quest to free Majin Buu from his confinement. Majins have their full potential unlocked (increasing their power to their maximum limits), they have near-limitless stamina (allowing long-term sustained transformations), and they have complete control over their own power (allowing even normally powerless people to fly and generate energy-blasts). Majins are shown to be almost unkillable, such as having a near-insensitivity to pain or damage and a zombie-like resistance to normally fatal injuries. Majins have a mild physical change: their veins bulge out, a shadowy trim forms around their eyes, and a stylized "M" demon mark appears on their forehead. Cell, Frieza, and Vegeta are freed from Babidi's control when the wizard was killed by Innocent Buu, Cell and Frieza continue to be obstacles to the Z-Fighters until the rise of Super Buu, who absorbs Cell or Frieza or both of them before his battle with Gotenks. Ghost-Warrior Cell was brought back as a Ghost-Warrior in the Dragon-Ball Heroes timeline. Ghost-Warriors, much like Majins, are far more powerful than they were in life due to having their full potential unlocked. Ghost-Warriors are composed of an ectoplasm-like form of Destron-Gas, are described as being "immortal", and can reform/regenerate instantaneously when wounded or blasted apart, but they can be permanently dispersed by attacks from sufficiently powerful warriors or, if the Destron-Gas Generator is destroyed, then they can no longer reform once vanquished. Two-Star Dark Dragon-Ball fused {Xeno timeline} Fusions FrieCell FrieCell is the Potara-Fusion of Perfect Cell and Frieza. As the fusion of two supremely powerful and malevolent beings, FrieCell's heart is completely and purely evil and his combined power is magnified by several fold. He is the Potara-Fusion counterpart of the EX-Fusion Celluza. Perfect 16 Perfect 16 is the EX-Fusion of Perfect Cell and Android 16. As the synthesis of Dr. Gero's two strongest creations, Perfect 16 is called the Ultimate Android. Cell 17 Cell 17 is the EX-Fusion of Perfect Cell and Hell-Fighter 17. He looks like a combination of Perfect Cell and Super 17, due to the fusion of Android 17 inside of Cell with Hell-Fighter 17, and is referred to as both the Ultimate Android and the Ultimate Machine-Mutant. Celluza Celluza is the EX-Fusion of Perfect Cell and Frieza. This EX-Fusion was used as a last resort by Cell and Frieza to attempt to defeat Tekkich (Tekka and Pinich's EX-Fusion) after the defeat of Ultra-Pinich. He is even more powerful than Golden Frieza, but he is defeated by Super-Saiyan Tekkich. He is the EX-Fusion counterpart of the Potara-Fusion FrieCell. Ultra-Pinich Ultra-Pinich is the Ultra-Fusion of Perfect Cell, Frieza, Pinich (Super-Saiyan), Wanta, and Paprika, with Pinich initiating the Ultra-Fusion. Advancements Super-Perfect Cell Form Super-Perfect Cell is an advancement of Cell's Perfect Form gained after Semi-Perfect Cell's attempted self-destruction. Cell's regenerative nucleus survived the explosion and he regenerates into an enhanced version of his Perfect Form, now referring to himself as "Super-Perfect Cell". Thanks to Cell's Saiyan genes, Cell undergoes a recuperative regeneration that both restores his Perfect Form and increases his power, causing him to ascend into a Super-Saiyan 2 state. Even though he was in his Semi-Perfect Form when he self-destructed and he no longer possessed Androids 17 and 18 after his regeneration, his genetic memory allowed for the restoration of his Perfect Form after the recreation of his entire body. Cell's power swells to be on an equal level to Super-Saiyan 2 Gohan and he gained Instant Transmission by studying Goku. Hell-Fighter Cell {DBGT timeline} Hell-Fighter Cell is an advancement of Super-Perfect Cell gained from decades of training and growth in Hell. Cell and Frieza's training in Hell allowed them to master and augment their power, becoming Hell-Fighter Cell and Hell-Fighter Frieza respectively. He is essentially the same as Perfect/Super-Perfect Cell, but far stronger due to his training to master his supreme power. Having trained in Hell for decades alongside Frieza after their deaths, Cell has had a far longer time to train and master the power of his Perfect and Super-Perfect Forms, far longer than he had when he was still alive. Additionally, through the absorption of evil energy in Hell, Cell and Frieza gained the ability to take on enhanced semi-demonic forms. Overloaded Cell {DBGT timeline} Overloaded Cell is an advancement of Hell-Fighter Cell gained after Cell absorbed Goku when he traveled to Hell during the Super 17 Saga. He is physically the same as Perfect, Super-Perfect, and Hell-Fighter Cell, but with greatly enhanced muscularity and a far more intense aura with a constant electrical discharge. He has access to all of Goku's vastly enhanced power and revels in his newfound might, but this form is short lived due to Goku quickly escaping from his body. Ultra-Cell {DBM: Universe 17} Ultra-Cell is an advancement of Super-Perfect Cell gained from decades of mastering his Super-Perfect Form, training, fighting, and additional recuperative regenerations and bio-extractions. After managing to kill his universe's Gohan and the Z-Fighters, Cell and his Cell Juniors go on to destroy his universe's Terra and terrorizes the entire universe, destroying hundreds of worlds and civilizations and causing uncountable deaths in the process. Ultra-Cell was attained through Cell having decades to master the power of his Perfect and Super-Perfect Forms, compared to the days he had to adjust to his new power by the time of the Cell Games. =Ultra-Cell {Dragon-Ball Multiverse: Universe 17}= Appearance Ultra-Cell Personality Ultra-Cell Powers and abilities Ultra-Cell Power-level Ultra-Cell Forms and transformations Ultra-Cell Super-Giant Modes and states Ultra-Cell Majin Ultra-Cell Category:Fusions (Dragon-Ball) Category:Absorption-Fusions (Dragon-Ball) Category:Bio-Digestions (Dragon-Ball)